Regina, Meet Robin
by ElizabethGugino
Summary: In an attempt to save Henry from death, Regina goes under a sleeping curse. How did this come about? Discover how she was saved and follow where her life goes from that moment. Was meant to be a oneshot, but will now be several chapters after a discussion with my friend, BMontgomery. Outlaw Queen!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM!

There is no prompt for this. Just my mind wandering in a different direction. This idea came up in conversation with BMontgomery and we decided that it was something that needed to be written down. So here it is. Written to follow after 3x08. It skips around a bit so it just gets to the point. I didn't want to spend a lot of time writing the little things that were not really that important to the story.

* * *

Henry had been taken to the ship in order to go back home with his parents. All three of them. Yes, three of them. Regina, Emma, and Neal. Henry was holding on but without his heart, he was definitely struggling to stay alive. But without any hesitation, his parents were taking him back home, following the infamous Peter Pan, who just so happens to be his great grandfather.

"Henry, if you can hear me, we are headed back to Storybrooke. We are going to help you, Henry, so stay strong for us, okay?" Regina had told him. She was really the only one staying level-headed in this whole ordeal. Neal was internally freaking out and really just stayed close but not close enough to be in the way. Emma was mimicking Regina except for the occasional hair swipe or gentle kiss to the forehead. She was really hoping that True Love's Kiss could cure this too, but when you're missing your heart, it really doesn't help that much.

"Regina, we need to help him. There must be something that we can do." Emma said.

"You don't think that I might already be doing as much as I possibly can for him? Our son's life is at stake and there is nothing for me to do for him right now. How do you think that makes me feel when hearts are what I specialize in? THERE IS NOTHING THAT I CAN DO!" Regina was slowly losing her cool. Emma wasn't always one to be on Regina's good side, but in this case, they were definitely on the same team.

"Okay, Regina, I didn't mean to get you upset. I'm just not used to the world of magic. I haven't had the chance to study magic like you have. I don't know what is out there." The brunette was taken aback by the blonde's response; realizing that this was not the time to get snippy with her.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just… I just can't lose him!" Regina turned away from Emma and Neal. She didn't want them to see the tears forming in her eyes. A moment later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. To her surprise, it was Neal's.

"We know, Regina. We can't lose him either." Neal paused for a moment to allow the words to sink in. Regina's gaze slowly turned back to Neal. "Let's get him home okay. We need to find that bastard, Pan, and make him realize who he's pissed off." It was just like Neal to break the somewhat nice moment they were having because the conversation was getting too serious.

The crew had finally arrived at their destination. Storybrooke. None of them really knew why Pan needed to go to Storybrooke after he already had Henry's heart. All that they could hope for was that they weren't too late.

Neal carried Henry off the ship and into the Charming's truck. Neal drove, Emma sat shotgun holding Henry, Regina and Hook rode in the back. Regina wasn't too happy about the arrangement but she was willing to go with it, for Henry's sake.

It hadn't been very long before they pulled up right in front of Gold's shop. Neal had gone here because it was the only place in which he thought they could be successful in saving Henry's life. Not knowing exactly what brought him here, he went inside, ahead of everyone else, to make sure everything was okay. When he reappeared outside, he picked Henry up from Emma's lap and carried him into the back room of the pawn shop.

"Neal, why did we bring Henry here?" Emma asked. Regina was also wondering the same question but was too occupied by comforting her son to actually ask the question.

"Because there is definitely a connection between Pan and my father. If Pan came back to Storybrooke, then this is the most likely place. We can either prevent him from leaving by being exactly where he wants to be or we will end up confronting him after he has sought us out."

"Okay, Neal, whatever you say. I think I'll go with you on this one. It doesn't really matter where Henry is, he's still fighting for his life and we need to save him." Emma responded but was looking at Regina the whole time she spoke. Something in the brunette's eyes made Emma question whether she had all of the information or not. "Regina, do you know what we need to do?"

"No. I don't know what _we_ need to do, but I do know what _I_ need to do. I know what Pan is after. I know why he came back to Storybrooke." Regina glanced at Emma, down to her son, and then back at Emma. Her eyes were sending apologetic looks to the blonde, hoping that she would understand what she was about to do. Before anything else was said, Regina ran out of the pawn shop and to her trusty mausoleum.

XXXXX

Regina practically ran all the way to her lair; if you could call it that. But what she didn't notice was the blonde that was keeping up with her. At least, not until she was in the doorway of her family mausoleum.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Regina spun around quickly to glare at Emma.

"I need to do something. And I thought if I followed you that I could help you. It's just… with Henry… I can't just sit there and do nothing. Especially with my parents who finally caught up with us at Gold's shop."

"You can't help, Emma. I know you feel like you need to, but this time you can't. This, I have to do myself."

"But Regina…"

"No, Emma. This is going to take a lot of magic. So much that it could probably take my life, but I need to do this for Henry. For his family."

"But Regina, you're his family too. He would never forgive any of us if we let you do this."

"He won't be able to forgive anyone ever again if someone doesn't do something soon. Trust me, Emma, it has to be like this."

Regina and Emma had a minor stare down until the brunette broke the connection and turned to go down the hidden stairwell. She left the blonde almost dumbfounded. Emma continued to stand there until she saw a small movement out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned and noticed another person standing off to the side. The first thought that came to her mind was how much of that argument had he seen?

"Umm… can I help you?" Emma asked.

"I think you can. I mean, I don't know why I'm here. But uh, can I ask you who that was that you were talking to? She looked really familiar and I feel like I need to talk to her." A scraggly looking man walked over to the blonde sheriff, hoping that he could get some answers to his uncertainty.

"That was Mayor Regina Mills. Or the queen. Depending on where you're from. And as for talking to her, you might not get the chance any time soon. We're trying to save our son. Well, she's trying to save our son. She's not telling me what she is doing. Anyway, who are you?"

"Oh sorry. I must've left my manors back in the Enchanted Forest. I'm Robin Hood. You can just call me Robin though. I'm fairly uncertain of how I got here and I have my own son that I have to get back to, but I just feel like there is something about her that is making want to help." Robin looked towards the mausoleum entrance. Emma could see the debate in his eyes of whether or not to go after the former queen.

"It's nice to meet you, Robin. I wish it had been under better circumstances but I really have to get back to saving my son." The blonde turned and entered the mausoleum.

"Well, I'm coming with you. I'm sure I could be of some use." Without any hesitation, he followed the blonde down the stairwell and into the former queen's lair.

Emma found Regina looking through boxes upon boxes. Not caring what or who was watching her, she was throwing the unwanted items away from her. If Emma and Robin weren't careful, they would be hit with empty boxes or the contents of those boxes.

"Regina, this is Robin. He's here to help. He doesn't really know why, he just felt that it was something he needed to do. For you, actually."

At the blonde's words, Robin blushed a little as Regina turned around quickly to glance at him. In the quick moment that the brunette was turned around to face him, Robin thought he had just seen the most beautiful women that he had ever seen.

"I don't have time for this, Emma. We need to help Henry."

"Maybe I can help? Tell me what you're looking for. I can search too." Robin's words left his mouth in a very calm and soothing tone, at least to Regina. Emma didn't seem fazed by it at all. The brunette stared at him for a moment. Looking at his hair, his face, his eyes… His eyes held nothing but the honest truth. Something Regina had longed to see in a man's eyes for a very long time now. In fact, since Daniel passed, she hadn't seen it anywhere.

"Uh… yeah. I'm looking for a vial. It's going to look like it's empty to the natural eye. Emma, you might be able to see what is inside it. It's going to be a deep blue color mist. Robin, just look for any vials at all. It's been so long since I've dug around in here that I just don't remember where anything is." Regina seemed to be a bit frantic in her search for the blue potion that she had brought with her in case the curse didn't work like it was supposed to.

After several long minutes of searching, Emma finally found the vial in question in a box near Regina's mother's things. Slowly, Regina took the vial from Emma and wrapped it in an old white cloth.

"Okay. Now that we have this, I need to get Rumple's dagger. That's what Pan is after." No further explanation was needed as the three of them left the dusky, dirty basement of the mausoleum and headed back to the pawn shop to reunite with the rest of the group.

When Regina, Robin and Emma arrived at the pawn shop, Charming and Snow were quite surprised by the addition to their entourage. Regina stormed right up to Henry's bed to check on his vitals. Emma was right behind her, but even there the blonde had a difficult time hearing what the brunette was saying to their son.

"Henry, darling. I'm going to help get your heart back, okay? I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I have always loved since the first day I held you in my arms. I never want you to forget that. You brought the good back to my heart, Henry. I love you. More than anything else in this world." A small tear fell down the brunette's cheek and Emma heard a little sniffle come from the mayor as she retreated from beside the bed. "Emma, I need you to come with me. And please don't ask questions until we get to where we are going."

"Okay, let's go."

Emma and Regina left quickly but not without glances to Snow, Charming and Robin. The brunette felt a strong pull towards the latter and she couldn't figure out why. Although, he did look oddly familiar. So familiar that he didn't leave Regina's mind until she had led Emma to their destination. The street corner in front of the clock tower. Where they happened across a certain lost boy.

"Well, if it isn't the delightful Evil Queen and her blonde minion."

"That is no way to speak to a royal, Peter Pan." Regina replied.

"But I thought you didn't want to be a royal any more, Regina. I believe that is why we are currently in this predicament." Peter's sly look did not go unnoticed by either of the women. Emma was beginning to be fed up with this playful side of the lost boy.

"Oh, well, I believe you mistook my meaning. I was speaking of the royal beside me. Emma is more of a royal than I will ever be. She was born a royal. But you do realize we're not here to discuss the royal family drama. I'm here to retrieve my son's heart. And there is only one way this is going to end."

"Yes, there is. And you won't ever know the outcome of what you've started."

"Oh, you think so? Why do you think I've brought Henry's other mother with me? The one and only person who can't be bothered by any curses you may have in mind. The product of True Love. Together we're going to defeat you, Peter. There is no other way!" Regina really had no plan of attack, but she had an idea of what she had to do. Hence, the potion that she had brought with her. It will lessen any attack that Peter gives. She plans on being the one to sacrifice herself because Henry needs his mother. His biological mother.

"Then why do I have this?" Peter responded as he held up a sharp object towards the sky. "The Dark One's dagger. With this, I can control him and destroy your precious little town and everyone in it."

"You wouldn't do no such thing."

"Yes, I would." With that, Peter took the dagger and raised it higher into the sky, muttering a few things under his breath. Regina took this opportunity to drink the small vial of potion. She turned to Emma to give her the final instructions.

"Emma, you need to stay on the outside of this fight. No matter what happens, you need to get that heart from him and get it back to Henry. I know you can do it, Emma. Just believe in yourself. I will get him to where he needs to be for you to get the heart. You can do this, Emma." The blonde's face was panic stricken.

"No, Regina. You can't do this. I can't do this. We were supposed to help him together." A small smile appeared on the brunette's face.

"That's exactly it, my dear. We are doing that. We are here, together, despite everything that has happened between us. We are here saving Henry." No more words could come from either of them as they nodded to each other. They knew what they needed to do.

Emma stayed away from the initial fight between Peter and Regina, watching the green and purple magic mists mix together. Regina finally got the dagger from the lost boy and used it against him. In the next few seconds, Peter had fallen to the ground in defeat without a heart. Emma held Henry's heart in her hand as she watched Regina remove the dagger from the fallen body. As the very end of the dagger was pulled, a grayish green mist formed and surrounded the brunette. The dagger fell from her hand as she lost all control of her body. Her vision started to get blurry but the last thing she saw was a blonde blur racing towards her.

XXXXX

Emma sprinted to pawn shop where her son lay, waiting for his heart to be returned. She had left the brunette lying next to her enemy but only because she knew that Regina would want her to save Henry before they worried about her.

Not stopping until she was kneeling next to Henry's bed, she pushed the heart into his chest. A sharp intake of breath came from the small boy and his eyes opened wide. Everyone rejoiced over the return of the young boy. Henry looked to Emma after their hug.

"Emma, where is my mom?" The blonde looked deeply into her son's eyes and saw that he was genuinely concerned of his other mothers' whereabouts.

"Henry, ummm…" Emma looked up to Snow and Charming. She received a small nod from Snow to continue her explanation. "She saved your from Peter Pan. And when she did, she just wasn't able to come with me, okay?"

"But where is she? You can save her. I know you can."

"No, Henry, I can't. She's already gone." Tears were forming in the blonde's eyes. She didn't know how she was going to handle this when Henry understood that his brunette mother was no longer around.

"What if she isn't?" A random voice from behind the small Charming family spoke up. "What if she isn't gone, but simply cursed as her sacrifice for her only son? I would take that if that was my only choice."

"Who are you?" Henry asked.

"I am Robin Hood. I don't know why I'm here but I've been helping your family to save you." Robin stood patiently, allowing Henry a few moments to comprehend how this affects him.

"You're Robin Hood? And you don't know how you got here?" Henry glanced to Snow, then Charming, and then to his blonde mother. "I know what happened now! You're here to save my mom because she saved me. She redeemed herself by saving me and that's why you were sent here. To save her. Emma, come on, we have to get my mom."

Emma didn't dare defy the kid. He always seemed to know what was going on way before anybody else did.

Sure enough, when the group arrived back on the street corner where Regina's body was lying, there was a deep blue mist that seemed to be floating around her. Not knowing what exactly was happening, Robin continued walking straight to the brunette. He felt like there was some sort of a magnetic force field around him, pulling him towards her. Unbeknownst to him, he also had a sort of blue mist around him.

Robin knelt down beside Regina and looked down at her face and body. She seemed so small and fragile yet so strong and powerful.

The Charming family stood in awe behind the couple. Emma noticed that Pan's body had somehow evaporated and left only his clothing that he had been wearing surrounded by what looked like sand. Henry wanted to get close to Regina as well, but was held back by Charming. He seemed to be the only one of the bunch that understood what was going on.

A force of nature, that was unknown to many of them, was bringing Robin closer to the brunette who was lying on the ground. In fact, bringing his lips closer to hers. What this was going to accomplish, he did not know, but he knew it had to be done. Finally, their lips met and a wave of power burst from the union. Regina drew in air sharply and slowly opened her eyes to see a familiar face. One that she knew meant something to her before. It was comforting and she wanted to know why.

"How… what just… how did…?" Regina tried ask. This was probably one of the only times that the Charming family would ever see her stumble over words.

"How did I save you?" Regina shook her head. "I just knew. Something was pulling me towards you and I just couldn't resist."

"Thank you for saving me." The brunette then remembered that there was another pressing matter that she needed to tend to. She began to sit up but was abruptly pushed back down. "I need to get to Henry. I need to-"

"He's fine. Henry is fine. Look. He's standing right over there." Robin pointed to the boy and Regina's gaze followed. He then beckoned the boy to come closer to him and his mother, which Henry did without question.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're okay." Henry leaned down to give his mother a hug. Regina held him like he had once been lost, but now is found.

"Me too, Henry, but I'm so much more pleased to know that you are okay. I thought I was losing you."

"You didn't lose me, Mom. I'm right here. You do know that Robin saved you though, right? He's your True Love, Mom. Or else he wouldn't have been able to break the curse. You can be happy now. We all can be together."

At this, Regina couldn't have been happier. She would admit to being slightly confused but the universe did always have a way of surprising her.

"Hey Regina. Are you alright? Would you be up for a trip to Granny's?" Emma asked, feeling slightly intrusive for stepping in on the moment that Regina was having with Henry and Robin.

"Yes, Emma, I believe I am. I might even be up for an ice cream sundae. What do you think, Henry?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Please, Mom. Let's go!" Henry bounced away towards Granny's diner with Emma, Snow and Charming on his tail. Robin helped Regina up off the ground and onto her feet. The brunette swayed slightly but was caught by strong arms around her waist. Another familiarity that she just couldn't place.

"Whoa there. Don't get too carried away now. You were just knocked out for a while." Robin said.

"Yeah, I think I'm good now." Regina turned slightly to look into Robin's eyes. "Now that you're here."

Robin glanced at Regina's lips and was drawn in. The brunette's eyes closed as her lips met his. A little spark of gold mist came from the union, but neither one of them noticed. They were pulled apart by a small voice that they heard hollering at them.

"Come on, Mom. We have to celebrate." Henry's voice traveled over to them.

"Yeah, come on, Mom. We have to go celebrate now." Robin tried his best to imitate Henry.

"Yes, let's go celebrate." Regina replied. The couple's hands found each other while they walked towards the familiar diner. The brunette was still amazed that this wasn't a dream.

Her happy ending had finally found her.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, please let me know by reviewing! It fuels the muse. And not to mention, BMontgomery and I would love to know what you think about it.

If it gets a good enough response, there will be more! Little Roland would be coming into the story! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: In Chapter 1. **

Well, here it is. Chapter 2 in what was supposed to be a one-shot. BUT I have too many little scenarios that involve Regina/Roland and Regina/Robin just kinda hanging out in my head. And hopefully, this first part will answer any questions about how Robin got to Storybrooke. If there are any more questions, please ask. It helps to make sure that I actually make sense in my writing.

Also, I would like to thank **BMontgomery** for all of her input on this story. (She actually has no idea what the second part of this chapter contains. So, Surprise B! I hope you like it!)

Please enjoy!

* * *

_Robin had found himself in a confusing place. Nothing seemed to be real, yet it was more real than he ever thought. _

_Robin's son, Roland, was in the next room sleeping peacefully. Totally oblivious to the ruckus going on outside. Robin, however, was completely aware and started worrying over the situation. He kept thinking 'What was causing this to happen? Or better yet, who? If something were to happen, who would take care of Roland? Why did he have to get stuck with just me? He needs a mother.' _

_As he was walking down the corridor, he stopped in to check on his son. He walked up to the little boy's bed, sat on the edge, and just looked down to gaze at his son's sleeping state. Roland's facial features were soft and innocent, just like they should be for a boy his age. Robin then picked up his own hand and caressed his son's cheek. He then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. Quietly, he exited the room to continue his investigation of the monotony going on outside. _

_What he found was not at all what he was expecting. _

_A raging fire had been built not too far from the front door. There were many young men (or boys) jumping and dancing around the fiery flames, except for one lone soul who looked like he was playing a pipe of some sort. _

_Curiosity getting the best of him, Robin proceeded even further to the window with a great deal of caution. He noticed the boy with the pipe had slowly turned towards him and watched him through the window. The boy took his hand and did a 'come hither' motion with his fingers. _

_Robin knew he shouldn't emerge from his home, but how else was he going to keep his son safe if he didn't investigate what he was protecting him from? _

_Now walking out of his small, cozy home, he started the short walk to the boy holding onto the pipe. _

_What he found was also the last thing that he had been expecting. _

_The eyes of the boy were not young like the others. They were darker. He could tell that, the one who looked like a boy, was, in fact, much older than he led on. _

_That theory was proved correct, for the second time, when the 'boy' began to speak. _

"_Well, if it isn't the famous Robin Hood." _

"_Can I help you? Maybe offer you a place to sleep for the evening?" Robin responded. He was thinking of the small child that was currently in his home that he needed to keep safe from everything. _

"_I'm sure you have more to offer me than you could possibly understand right now. But what I do want is for you to come with me. And bring that boy of yours with us." The reaction elicited from the father of the boy was urgent protectiveness. He really needed to find out what this kid really wanted from him, but his heart was being tugged toward the small shack. _

"_Why would I do that? And what would you possibly need from my son? Whatever it is, just take me." _

"_Okay. If that's what you really want to happen." Peter pulled out a small item from his pocket that reflected a bit of light. "This will take care of everything."_

_Robin had heard enough. He was out of there. He ran into the shack, where his son currently resided. His first order of business was to collect his son from his bed and run. Run away, as far as possible, from the evil that was emanating from the character in front of him. _

_Running into the room where his son resided, he grabbed the coat on the bed post, helped his son sit up in bed, and begin to string his arms into the coat. _

"_Roland, wake up buddy. We have to go." Coaxing him to wake up a little more, Robin brought his hands to his son's face. "Little Ro, we have to go far away from here, okay? I promise we are going to go somewhere safe. It will be okay, buddy."_

_Robin picked up the little boy and settled him into his arms. No matter how hard he really tried, there was no way that he was going to have a completely conscious boy going anywhere with him this late at night. _

_Without looking back, the father and son duo left out the back of the shack that had become their home. It would no longer serve as that purpose. One evil being had already found them. What was there to stop any others from finding them as well? And Robin was definitely not going to be leaving his son to grow up without any parents at all. _

_A few yards away from the shack, Robin heard a dark chuckle relatively close behind him. It wasn't necessarily directly behind him or to a side, it was somehow starting to circle around him the further he got from the shack. He knew he had to keep pushing forward. He had to save his son. _

_Quite suddenly, balls of fire were whizzing by his head and through the air in front of him. They hit trees and bushes and made countless holes on the path that they were following. Then something even more unexpected happened. A wall of flames appeared, forcing them to stop all movement toward a safe destination. The same dark chuckle was heard once again, but this time, a Cheshire cat-like smile appeared followed closely by Peter Pan's slim silhouette. _

_Roland started to stir in his arms. _

"_Daddy, what is it? I wanna go night-night." _

"_Sh-shh, Little Ro, daddy's got you. We just have to go away for a little while. Do me a favor for now, okay? Just be quiet until I tell you it's okay to talk. I love you, Little Ro." Robin placed a quick butterfly kiss on his son's head and shushed him gently to go back to sleep in his arms. _

_Another deep chuckle was heard. Peter Pan had fully appeared in front of them. _

"_Well, well. Isn't this a new sight to see? Robin Hood finally has a soft spot. I wonder what would happen if you were separated from your dear boy." _

_Robin could see the gears turning within Peter Pan's head. Nothing was very new to him as dangerous situations became something of a second nature to him. However, when there was a threat against his son, his protective instincts tended to go into overdrive. Not a bad thing but when it comes to situations like this, it was much better to keep a cool head about him. _

"_You wouldn't dare touch my son. If you knew what was good for you, you would leave us alone. What is it that either one of us could offer you? We have nothing." Robin said trying to convince the boy in front of him that he should leave them alone. _

"_More than you know. And unfortunately, it really only includes your son." _

"_I don't think so."_

"_What was that? Little Robin Hood has a temper, huh? Well, we'll see who wins this one."_

_The father and son duo repeatedly tried to escape this scenario that came next but it was almost impossible. Peter Pan had thrown the small item that he had held before. It appeared to be a bean-like object that caused the forest floor to go out beneath them. Trying to get far away from it, Robin attempted to quickly step backwards to avoid the hole that had been created. A very deep green, swirling vortex continued to grow out from where the bean had landed. Soon the force of the vortex was pulling everything that was in near proximity even closer to it. And unfortunately, that included Robin and Roland. _

_The vortex pulled them in, fully consuming them and spinning them in circular motion. The constant unexpected movement was beginning to make Robin rather nauseous, but he had to pull it together for the little boy that still resided in his arms. _

_Finally, all of the spinning and the green swirling vortex disappeared. They had stopped moving all together. _

_Robin looked down to his son, who was still peacefully in his arms. He had buried his nose into the chest of his father for comfort. Once he knew Roland was okay, he looked up to notice that they were also by themselves. So whatever had just happened, Peter Pan did not end up going with them. Or so it seemed. For right now, though, he was happy to forget about that incident. _

_Right now, he needed to find a new place for him and his son. _

XXXXX

"And that's how I ended up here in Storybrooke." Robin had just finished his story at Granny's diner. He was sitting with a rather large group of people. All of whom were very interested in discovering how he had shown up just in time to save the 'once' evil queen. With true love's kiss, no less. So, naturally, the whole Charming family was intrigued and wouldn't stop until they knew the whole answer.

Regina and Robin had been the last to enter the diner, but that didn't stop Henry from saving them a couple of seats, right next to each other, at their table. Snow and Charming were sitting at the head of the table, completely infatuated with themselves. Emma and Hook were placed next to them. Hook was awkwardly flirting with Emma and, as per usual, Emma was deflecting almost every one of those advances. Henry was watching both of the couples, noticing how embarrassing it was to be sitting with them, when he noticed his mom and Robin walk into the diner. And, not to his surprise, Robin had been holding her hand. _At last,_ Henry thought, _someone to give her that happy ending._ Throughout the meal and Robin's story time, he continually watched his mother's reaction to every little detail. He couldn't believe how infatuated she was with someone she had just met. Granted, he woke her with true love's kiss, but she didn't even know him. Or did she? In her past life?

Waking from his little day dream, Henry finally joined the conversation again.

"Really? Peter Pan got to you first? How did he know to do what he had been trying to do? I mean, you said he was after your son, right? So, why is it that he is so important?" Charming was being rather inquisitive.

"I don't know why he was after my son, but I can tell you that he will not be getting near him any time soon!" Robin answered. He felt Regina soothing the back of his hand with her thumb when he started getting riled up from the whole idea of Peter Pan wanting his son. Robin glanced at the woman sitting next to him and gave her a very peaceful smile, one that was quickly returned. Then a puzzling look took over Regina's expression. "What is it, Regina?"

"Where is your son? I haven't seen him yet."

As if perfectly on cue, Ruby walked into the diner from the bed and breakfast resting a toddler on her hip. The small boy quickly recognized the man sitting next to Regina and started to wiggle his way down Ruby's side to get to the floor. Once free of the wolf's hold, he sprinted, as fast as a four year old could sprint, directly to his father.

"Daddy, daddy," the young boy called, "You're back!"

"Of course I am, Little Ro, I will always come back to you." Robin was now holding his son in his lap. Regina continued to watch the endearing exchange between father and son. She could remember when Henry had been just like that at that age. Something in her made her miss the innocence of such a young child and she longed to have that around her again someday. "Little Ro, I've got someone I want you to meet."

"Okay." Roland just looked at him with large puppy eyes, ready and willing to meet anyone his father said.

"Roland, this is Regina. She is going to be spending a lot more time with us in this new place. Does that sound okay to you?" Roland's little face was honing in on Regina more than before. He hadn't yet answered his father. Instead, he raised his right hand to press it softly against Regina's left cheek. He continued to stare into her eyes for a few moments longer and then removed his hand. He looked back to his father and nodded his head.

"Yes, daddy. She is very pretty." Roland leaned in closer to Robin's ear to whisper, although his whisper was still not quite low enough to prevent Regina from hearing. "She's looking at us funny. I think she likes us."

"I think you're right, Little Ro. I think she does like us." Robin looked up to meet Regina's gaze. If either one of them had to speak at that moment, they would have found that butterflies had taken over all of their speech control. That is, until Roland couldn't stand the silence any more.

"Daddy, can I have some ice cream?" Robin couldn't tear his gaze away from Regina until he realized that Roland still needed an answer. But before he could, Regina had answered for him.

"Of course you can, Roland. You can have anything you want. We're celebrating today!" Regina said to the young boy.

"Really? Hooray!" And that was all it took for Robin to sincerely believe that there was a chance that Regina could be permanently added to their lives. Roland, with Regina's answer, got down from Robin's lap and crossed the diner to the counter where he tried desperately to get Ruby's attention. However, his height prevented him from doing so and a pouting lip quickly formed. Robin went to stand so he could help his son but he was pulled back down by Regina, who stood instead.

"You stay here, I'll help him." Robin gave her a quick nod before she turned to join Roland at the counter. This movement caught Snow's attention. The younger brunette watched the interaction between the older brunette and the young boy. She was reminded of the Regina that she once knew in the Enchanted Forest.

"Hey, little guy, what's with the pouty lip? We're here to celebrate, not be sad." Regina said as she kneeled down to Roland's height.

"I can't reach the counter so Ruby can't see me."

"What if I helped you? Do you think we could get her attention then?"

"Yeah." A smile had reappeared on Roland's face also forcing Regina to smile even bigger. She picked Roland up and put him on one of the stools and called for Ruby.

After no time at all, Regina brought Roland back to sit between her and Robin so he could eat his ice cream that Ruby had scooped up for him. Some would think that they had been a family all along. In fact, Snow was almost convinced that Regina and Robin had met before the curse.

Soon enough, the festivities had ended. Roland was starting to fall asleep next to Regina when Robin noticed and decided that it would be best for him to take the little guy home.

"Well, I think it is time for us to part ways. The little one looks like he needs his bed. So, uh, why don't I come visit you some time?" Robin asked Regina, being very reluctant about wanting to say goodbye.

"Oh, well, why don't you and Roland come over to my place for the night? It's just down the street and I have plenty of space for the both of you." Regina was hoping with all of her might that he would accept her offer. A smirk had formed on Robin's lips. He knew that she didn't want to part from him as much as he didn't want to part ways with her. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was very sincere about the invitation.

"I think we'd both like that, Regina. Thank you." Robin bent down to pick up Roland from his place almost in Regina's lap. Once into Robin's arms, the little guy wrapped his arms around his father's neck and snuggled his face into the crook. There was definitely no way that he was coming back from dreamland any time soon. Regina stood next to them, readying herself to say proper goodbyes to everyone.

"Henry?" Regina called.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Robin and I are going to take Roland home. He's had a pretty long day and he's falling asleep. If it's alright with Miss Swan," Regina glanced over to Emma, who happened to hear her name, "you are more than welcome to join us. Your room will always be there for you."

Emma quietly snuck out of the conversation between a few of the other adults and came over to Regina and Henry.

"Regina, I think Henry would definitely be able to go with you. However, you have had a pretty taxing day and it sounds to me like you have house guests. Maybe Henry can stay with us tonight and then spend the rest of the weekend with you? After you catch up on some rest, maybe?"

"Well, Miss Swan, Henry is welcome anytime but because of today's activities, I do believe that you may be right about needing some rest." The brunette really didn't want to be away from Henry but she understood boundaries and, honestly, she wouldn't mind having some extra alone time with Robin. "I will see you tomorrow, Henry. Be good."

"I always am, mom. See you tomorrow."

Regina turned to see Robin standing about five feet from her. He allowed her to be the first one out the diner door. Once they got to the sidewalk though, they were side by side and hand in hand with Roland completely out on Robin's shoulder.

* * *

Please review.

Coming up next: Robin and Regina put Roland to bed and then they go have a chat about their current relationship status and how he knew to kiss her. Oh, and some more fluff! ;)


End file.
